


Life After The Winchesters

by Crowleys_Squirrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Squirrel/pseuds/Crowleys_Squirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unbelievable," she mutters as she takes a closer look at the interior. It was only a story, a fairytale that her grandfather told her. A story of two brothers that saved the world, with a little help from some friends of course. </p>
<p>It's been years since the Winchester brothers crisscrossed the country saving people and hunting things. The only reminder of that time was Baby, their beloved car and home, but she was left to rot in a small town junk yard. Every now and then a man would visit her but he couldn't save her from rusting away. Finally someone noticed her and decided to give her a shot. Could Baby finally be getting her second chance and what adventures might she get to embark on with this new person if they decide to keep her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Legacy

In a junk yard in a small town there sat an old car. The kids that passed by would run their hands along the rumpled metal that had lost all traces of shine due to one too many rains. The grass beneath her was pale and dead, while the grass around her has continuously tried to make her apart of nature. She looked like any old, rusted away car to the average person and they never gave her a second glance. She was the car that'd always been there. But that wasn't truly the case. A long time ago, she was home to two boys. They took her over every road in the country throughout their lives. Her speakers blasted old songs that no one knows the words to anymore. Countless memories clung to the chipping paint and worn leather. Memories of the two boys that loved her. Who were good. The two boys that saved the world a few times. Who fought the monsters people refused to see. But, of course, they were also the two boys who died.   
Occasionally a strange man in a tan trench coat comes to visit her. All the parents call their children home while he sits on the hood. His legs are folded underneath him while he sits, unmoving, for hours. Some say that before he leaves, he caresses her side gently and whispers "thank you for taking care of them."

One day, as a woman runs by, she notices the car amongst the overgrown grass. She pauses to take a closer look. As she circles her, she peers inside. Then she sees the markings, the beautiful blemishes that made that car theirs. "Unbelievable," she mutters as she takes a closer look at the interior. It was only a story, a fairytale that her grandfather told her. A story of two brothers that saved the world, with a little help from some friends of course. She reached forward, touching the initials forever etched inside. And for a moment she pictured two brothers, perched on the hood sharing a couple beers together. She smiles and goes on with her day as usual. But she doesn't forget. A couple weeks later she comes back with a tow truck. She doesn't know why she's doing this or why it's important but she does it anyway. She takes her home and fixes her up. Ensuring that all blemishes, the army men and the Lego pieces, are in their rightful places. And for a split second before she turns the engine on for the first time in so many years, she sees him. He's been there just as long as the car. An old man, some call him an angel. Standing guard in the shadows of the trees. She realizes he's been there all along, guiding her to this moment. He's gone in the blink of an eye. The only thing left from the lonely angel was an outline of his wings, resting on the trees as a symbol of his protection. She turned the key and the engine roared to life and became a peaceful hum. Now it's time for her next adventure.

**Author's Note**  
This entire story was inspired by a tumbr post about Baby after the boys are gone. This chapter is essentially the whole post, some sentences are taken directly from the post others are slightly altered, so all credit for the ideas in this chapter go to the users that crafted such a heartbreaking, yet perfect, story.


	2. Test Run

The first test run was a little wobbly, but she quickly fixed the problem and tried again. This time everything was perfect. "Yes!" She screamed while she went really fast and the car was as smooth as ever. She headed to the closet store to find a for sale sign. She didn't have the need for two cars so one had to go. Luckily for Baby, she placed the sign on her other car. She headed inside and grabbed her laptop as she plopped down on her sofa. She searched for any info on the brothers and found a series of books by Carver Edlund as well as some strange news articles. She started reading the books and was amazed at the stuff that was happening in those pages. After reading all the way up to the rise of Lucifer, she decided to cross reference the books and some of the news articles associated with Sam and Dean. Almost all of them checked out and she realized the legends had to be true. She pulled up another tab and started looking into lore on how to summon an angel. She wanted to see if that would even work and if she could reach out to the mysterious angel that had started her on this path. She found a ritual that she hoped would work and gathered a list of supplies. Within minutes she was starting Baby up to head to the store for the supplies. Once home again, she wasted no time in setting up the ritual and as she lit the bowl on fire she heard a deep voice from behind her. "Thank you for taking care of her." She spun around to see a familiar, tired looking angel in a tan trench coat.  
"Who are you?" She asked.   
"I'm Castiel. An old friend of the Winchesters." He responded.  
"What happened to them? How did the car wind up in that lot?" She asked in a rush and cut herself off from asking more questions.  
"They went down swingin', as they used to say. They went up against more than they could handle."  
"But weren't you there, couldn't you have helped them?"  
"I tried but it was no use, even Crowley tried but he didn't have much luck either."  
"Who's Crowley?"  
"Oh sorry, he's, or at least was, the king of hell."  
"Wait, they actually got help from 'the king of hell'? How?"  
"That's a long story that can wait for another time."  
"Fine. How did the car end up in the junk yard?"  
"Well after they- well you know- I couldn't stand to see their car. It was too painful. So I just left it where they had parked it. Eventually someone came and towed it away to their junk yard and over the years I think they were hoping to at least get parts out of it. That never happened and she just sat there slowly rusting away."  
"So what did you do after they were gone?"  
"I went back to heaven. There wasn't much else I could do."  
"Why did you choose me to take care of the car?"  
"The way you looked at her, that look of pure admiration, it was identical to the way Dean looked at her. I saw him in you and knew that if anyone should have her, it would have to be you. Then you came back and fixed her up, proving what I had thought."  
"Should I...Should I follow in their footsteps?"  
"No one can ask that of you. Hunting is a risky lifestyle and it usually ends in a premature death."  
"But it helps people, right? Like it would make my life mean something since I'm not doing anyone any good with what I'm doing now."  
"It does help people, but it comes with a price and you have to be able to live with not saving everyone."  
"I can do it. Can you teach me the ropes? I don't know where to really start and I don't think I should go into this blind."  
"I can't. I'm sorry. But I can leave you with something that will definitely help." He said as he reached into his coat.  
"What is it?"  
"It's their father's journal. He documented some of the hunts he worked and it contains a ton of lore on various creatures. That's all the help I can offer you right now. Good Luck."  
"But what about- Or just leave that's cool." She said as she walked to the couch. She fell into it and engrossed herself in John's journal.   
And so the learning begins.


End file.
